Leave It Alone
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Honey, we just had a fight. It’ll be ok, I promise” He tried to soothe her. Flack/Angell What can I say, all couples fight! Part of "Little Moments Like That"


**A/N Another piece of the "Little Moments Like That" Series. Where would any couple be without thier first fight? Sorry it's SO long. It's a little dark, but sweet in the end! The next two parts make up for this one, I promise!**

* * *

Don was pissed, to say the least. It had been long rough day and needless to say, things were not working out in his favor. His first case of the day left him pretty scraped up and bruised, and the second case was rubbing his nerves raw.

Jess knew it had not been a good day for Don; she'd been working side by side with him most of the day on the same case. The case hit him hard; it was an abuse case with a smug suspect. The victim had been desperately trying to hide from her ex husband and protect her young children. It turned out the guy had found her and brutally beat her to death. Unfortunately, the material evidence was not there to arrest the guy at the moment. Don was not pleased as he watched the smile crawl across the suspect's face as he sat in interrogation. It was all Jess could do to keep Don for doing to the guy what the guy had done to his ex wife. She did however manage to stop him.

The couple walked into the dark apartment, having not said a word to each other since they left the station. Even then, the only things said were pertaining to the paperwork they were finishing up.

"Mac and his team are working overtime, they will find the evidence. " Jess attempted to assure him and tried to break the tension in the room.

"Yeah and in the meantime the guy finds those kids and beats them too?" Don spit out.

"Don, you know how this works! How long have you been on the job? The lab is doing the best they can and those children are in protective custody. Just give it some time!" Jess raised her voice.

"Time is all that guy needs, he's well connected, he can make this disappear." Don yelled.

"I KNOW! All the more reason you shouldn't have tried to attack him in interrogation!" Jess countered.

"Leave it alone" He warned.

"No Don, I won't leave it alone. You know better!" She pressed on.

"Jess, you didn't see the look on the smug son of a bitch's face! He deserved it! He beat that poor woman to death!"He exploded.

"I did see it, Don. I wanted to smack it off his face too, but Don, you're job was at stake! Like you said, that guy is well connected; he could have had your job in a second! I was trying to protect you, damn it!" Jess screamed, desperately trying to fight back the tears forming.

"Jess, get out of my face!" Don's voice echoed through the dark apartment. Jess looked as though he had slapped her. She nodded slightly, the only response she could muster in her state of shock. She stormed off to the bed room, tears now streaming down her face. She slammed the door in her wake. She was almost certain one of their neighbors would file a noise complaint.

Don threw his tired body on the couch, his thick winter coat still on. He knew he had been harsh, but he wasn't in the mood. He felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. It was a test from Danny.

"Drinks?" Was all it said.

He stood up and spun toward the bedroom. He lightly tapped on the door.

"What?" Jess snapped, flinging the door open.

"I'm going out with Danny" Don informed her, his voice lighter than before.

"Fine, but don't you DARE come back drunk. I don't want to deal with your drunken ass tonight, Flack" Jess said, clearly agitated. The use of his last name stung Don. It only fueled his anger.

"Ok ANGELL, if I get drunk, I just won't come back." He stated simply. He turned to leave. Jess watched him walk off. After two or three steps, he stopped and looked back.

"Don't act like I come home drunk all the time. The only times I do, I've been out with you!" He added his voice like venom. Jess slammed the door again. She carried herself to the big bed. She curled up in ball and just lay there, listening to her own erratic breaths.

Don walked into the bar, surveying the crowd, looking for his friend. Danny was at a tall table in the corner.

"Don, you look like hell" Danny observed as his friend approached him.

"Thanks Messer, you're looking fine yourself" Don replied sarcastically.

"Sorry man" Danny added, tossing his hands in the air defensively. "What are ya having?" He asked his friend.

"Um, coffee" Don decided

"Seriously? I asked you out for drinks, not for coffee" Danny whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not up for drinking" Don explained setting his head in his hands.

"To each his own" Danny mumbled. He couldn't help notice his friend's sour mood. He had heard about Flack's bad day and that's why he offered up drinks. However, it seemed something more was bothering him.

Soon their drinks arrived, a beer for Danny and Don's coffee. Danny had been doing most of the talking, seeing as Don was pretty much off in his own little world.

"Is this about Angell?" Danny asked bravely, referring to Don's mood.

"Why would this be about Je…uh, Angell?" Don growled.

"Because you nearly called her Jess" Danny continued.

"That is her first name" Don said matter of factly.

"Yes, I know, but you never use it, unless" Danny's voice trailed off. He had just figured it out. He's figured out the reason for Flack's sudden change of address, the reason he'd declined his recent invitations for guy's night out, and the reason for his happiness over the past few months. Flack was in a relationship with Angell. Don knew by Danny's silence, that the CSI had put the pieces together. Danny toyed with the information in his mind. This was big, but his friend clearly had his reasons for keeping it under wraps and he would respect that.

"So, tough case?" Danny finally spoke, dismissing the previous conversation. Don sent him a look to say thank you. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, it's just not fair." Don sighed.

"I know, but if it helps, when I left, Adam was still running around processing things for Mac. We'll get him" Danny assured the detective. Don nodded. A young waitress passed, she tripped slightly and spilled the beer she was holding all over Flack.

"I'm so sorry" The girl gasped. She met his eyes.

"It's ok, it happens" He said politely.

"See you around, blue eyes" She said in a flirty tone. Don sent her a weak smile. He could care less.

The two finished their drinks and continued going over the case, easing the tension somewhat. Danny checked his watch.

"Well, I better be getting out of here, Lindsay is waiting" He said finally.

"Ok, tell her I said hi" Don replied with a nod.

"Just apologize, it'll be ok" Danny added knowingly. He patted his friend on the shoulder. "Later Man" Danny mumbled as he walked out of the bar. Don sighed to himself, he knew Jess didn't want him back at the apartment, but he wasn't drunk and he did live there. He tossed a few bills on the table and left.

Don slowly climbed the stairs to the apartment. He took the stairs as a last stitch effort to try and rid himself of any residual anger. He opened the door and set his gun, bade and keys on the table next to the door. He slid out of his coat and hung it up. Don looked up as he heard the bedroom door open. Jess came down the hall, clearly on a mission for something. Her hair was pulled back and she was dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. She was surprised to see him standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She grumbled. Her anger with him was still very much present

"I'm back" He stated.

"I thought you weren't coming back" she said dismissively as she dug through the fridge.

"I said if I was drunk, I wouldn't come back" he corrected.

"Yeah, so why did you come back?' Jess asked in an acidic tone, still not looking at him.

"I'm not drunk."He informed.

"Bull shit Don, I can smell the alcohol from here" Her voice was loud once again.

"That is because the waitress spilled beer on me" Don explained, louder than necessary. Jess rolled her eyed and started back toward the bedroom. Don grabbed her wrist. "If you would just take a second to look at me and actually listen to me, you would realize I'm not drunk!" He yelled.

"Let go of me!"Jess screeched trying to retrieve her wrist from him.

"Jess" He lightened his tone.

"No, let me go!" Jess insisted. He could see she was holding back tears and it pained him.

"Listen to me" He begged, completely frustrated by the fact she was not cooperating.

"Let me go!" Jess said through clinched teeth. Don sighed and released her wrist, knowing he was getting nowhere. "Get out!" She demanded, pointing towards the door.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Don asked.

"That's for you to figure out. I don't want you here, go!" She spoke.

"Excuse me, I live here too" He reminded her.

"I'll call the police" Jess warned.

"Ok, yeah, and they'll show up and say oh it's Flack and Angell, come on Jess, really?" Don said with a sarcastic tone, trying to make her realize how irrational her statement was.

"Please, just go!" She pleaded, the tears finally trickling down her cheeks. She was simply exhausted and hurt and didn't want to face him at the moment. She watched his shoulders fall as he turned towards the door. She ushered him out and locked the door behind him.

"Shit!" Don cussed as he realized she had locked him out, not only without his keys, but his coat too. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Don?" A neighbor popped their head out of their door.

"Uh yeah?" He said, looking up.

"Everything alright, I heard some yelling?" The woman asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're having a fight, but we'll be ok" Don assured the woman. "Sorry to bother you" He added.

"Ok, well, I wish you the best" She said with a nod and returned to her apartment. Don was uncomfortable in his shirt. The beer made it stick to his skin. He unbuttoned the article of clothing and pulled it off, leaving him in his wife beater. He discarded it on the ground next to him. Don rolled his shoulders as an attempted to break up some tension. Instead a stinging pain shot through him. He quickly remembered his shoulder sliding against concrete and tearing the first shirt he had but on. Don assumed there was a mark on his shoulder but he hadn't checked before putting on a fresh shirt. Right now he really didn't care. He propped his knees up and rested his elbows on them. His head dropped again. His eyes closed slowly, the image of Jess looking so hurt hung behind his eyelids. Don sighed heavily.

Jess laid in the dark; the bed seemed so big and empty without Don next to her. She could tell as he begged her to listen that he wanted to apologize. She just wasn't ready to forgive him. His words had hurt her. On the other hand, Jess was scared. She and Don had never had a full out fight like this before. She was somewhat unsure if their relationship could handle this. She knew they loved each other and they lived together, but still they had never fought like this. She sat straight up in bed. Her relationship suddenly seemed so fragile. It seemed to her like every second counted if she wanted to keep Don. She ran out of the room. She grabbed her cell on the counter and dialed his number. Jess was disappointed to hear it ring in his coat pocket across the room. It was then she noticed his keys, she hoped he didn't get far. Jess flung open the door. She gasped as she saw him crouched up against the wall, his back to her. The light snoring told her he was asleep. She bent down behind him. She noticed the blood on the left shoulder of his wife beater. She gently pulled the fabric from his skin, revealing a sizeable scrape. She swallowed hard to keep form gasping again. She ran her hand along his spine, his backbone noticeable through the thin shirt.

"Don, baby, come inside" She urged. Don slowly pulled his head up. He blinked at the light in the hallway. He turned his head to see Jess standing over him. "Come on" She said reaching for his hand. He waved off her hand and stood up. Jess walked inside, leaving the door open. Don followed. He went to the bedroom of ready himself for bed.

Jess's ambition had deflated. It stung to watch him brush off her hand the way he did. She was now more scared than before. She didn't fight the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Don came out of the bathroom. He couldn't ignore the sobs wracking Jess's body as she stood in the center of the room. In all the years he's known her, he'd never seen such an emotion inhabit her.

"Jess" He said quietly. She only continued to cry. He gently pulled her to him. "Jess, honey" He crooned. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and continued to cry. She pulled back and met his eyes. His blue eyes begged her to speak.

"I'm so sorry" She sobbed.

"What? No!" Don gasped, not believe she was apologizing.

"Yes, you were trying to get me to listen and I wouldn't. Don, I don't want to lose you. I'm not done loving you" She continued still crying profusely.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going anywhere" Don started. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm nowhere near done loving you; I don't think I'll ever be. Honey, we just had a fight. It'll be ok, I promise" He tried to soothe her. He lifted her off her feet; she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jess set her head on his shoulder. "Jess, I love you so much and I am so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean it, I swear. I should have never yelled at you." Don whispered, slowly pacing around the room.

"Why did you brush my hand away?" Jess squeaked. Don sat down on the bed a pulled her into his lap. A confused look filled his expression. Then it clicked.

"Oh, honey, I was just confused, I had just woke up. I wasn't quite sure what was going on. I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it." Don explained. He felt relief over come him as he saw her facial expression brighten just a little. "Do you forgive me?" He asked with a slight pout in his expression. A watery smile crept across his girlfriends face.

"Yes Don, I forgive you. We can't let work come between us like that though. "Jess replied.

"Yeah I know, again I'm sorry" Don said, almost ashamed of himself. Jess ran a finger under his chin, pulling him to look at her.

"I love you" she said softly. She pressed her lips to his. She teased his lips with her tongue until he allowed her access.

"Love you too" He mumbled between kisses. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. His breath caught as she hit the raw scrape on his shoulder. That reminded Jess.

"Baby, will you let me clean that wound of yours? It looked pretty bad earlier" Jess pleaded.

"Ok, yeah" Don said with a shrug.

The couple went to the bathroom. Don peeled off the t-shirt he had changed into. Jess gently wiped the area clean with a wash cloth and dabbed on some hydrogen peroxide. Don hissed as the liquid slightly stung his skin.

"Sorry" Jess called.

"It's ok, don't cover it though. I hate bandages, ya know, ever since the explosion" Don's voice trailed off, not really wanting to bring up those memories.

"Alright , all done!" Jess informed, leaving a feather light kiss just below his injury. Don pulled her into his arms again and gingerly carried her into the bedroom. He slowly laid her down on the bed and kissed her senseless.

They were soon in bed wrapped tightly in each others arms. Jess curled into Don's chest, embracing his warmth. she sighed happily, knowing they would be ok. This fight was only a stepping stone, not and ending point. she inhaled deeply, talking in the sent of him. She burried her face into his chest. Don smiled at his girlfriend's desperate attempt to get even closer to him. He liked having her so close, close enough to feel every breath, to feel every heartbeat. A random thought crossed Don's mind.

"Oh, I think Danny has us figured out" He whispered in Jess's ear. A sleepy laugh erupted from her.

"That's a surprise" She said a she slipped away from her awake state.

* * *

_"Girl whatcha talkin' 'bout, I ain't believin' this  
I ain't settlin' for none of this foolishness  
We can't let a sure thing drown in a puddle of doubt  
It's just some rocky road but we've got solid ground  
It's just a little bump we can work around  
We've got a lifetime ahead so don't go quittin' me now_

Come on baby we're still together  
This ain't as good as it's gonna get  
I swore I'd love you 'til the end of forever  
And forever hasn't got here yet

Does it matter girl who's really right or wrong  
This ain't the kinda thing we should sleep on  
I say we start it all over tonight with a kiss  
So slide over here mamma, it's gonna be alright  
Let's write it off as just another angry night  
I like it better when we're makin' up like this" - Toby Keith "Forever Hasn't Got Here Yet"  



End file.
